


Night Fright

by makahadoma



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Comforting, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makahadoma/pseuds/makahadoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nui may be dead and gone, but still lurks in the memories and minds of our heroes. Specifically Uzu's nightmares. A change of pace when Ryuko is the one comforting a nightmare plagued Uzu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Fright

**Author's Note:**

> I always see instances where Ryuko has a nightmare (usually about Senketsu) and Uzu has to comfort her, but can we have one reversed where Uzu is the one having nightmares and Ryuko is the comforter? Please & thankyou. - Requested by anonymous.

_Pain stings his eyes, the threads ripped from them, forcing them to open as his vision blurred with blood._ _It was dark and a terrible sight awaited him._ ****

_Ryuko, naked, and bleeding. Anti life fiber needles pinning her skin to the wall in front of him. She hung there unconscious._

_“Ryu... Ryuko!”  
_

_He himself was pinned to the wall behind him with the same needles. He thrashed against them ignoring the pain as his skin tore, but he couldn’t move._

_“Ryuko!”  
_

_A sinister giggle echoed. Nui appeared, walking cheerfully towards Ryuko. A bounce in every step._

_“Harime! You bitch! Don’t you touch her!”  
_

_A devilish grin spread across Nui’s face revealing jagged sharp teeth. She extended her hand donned with sharp demon like claws._

“ _No- Stop!”_

_Nui drove her hand into Ryuko’s chest. Ryuko screams at the top of her lungs, writhing in agonizing pain._

_“Stop it!”  
_

_Nui’s murderous giggle sounded within the compound. She squeezed Ryuko’s shining, pulsing, heart harder._

_“It’s okay Ryuko-chan” Nui whispered, caressing Ryuko’s face. Ryuko gagged as more blood spilled out of her mouth.  
_

_“Don’t you fucking touch her! You hear me!? Harime!”  
_

_“We’re soul sister’s after all.” Nui drove her other hand into her own chest and drove her long nails into both Ryuko’s and her own hearts.  
_

_“Stop it!!!”  
_

_-_

“Stop! No! Harime!” He thrashed at empty darkness. “Ryuko!”

A pair of hands stretched out and grabbed his flailing arms, halting his movements.

“I’ll kill you!” He tried wrenching away from the hold.

“Uzu! Uzu calm down!”

“Ryuko!”

“I’m here! I’m here!”

Uzu froze realizing how tight of a grip Ryuko had on him, she was breathing almost as heavily as he was. He blinked a few times and realized he wasn’t crying which didn’t make him feel all that better surprisingly. His vision focused and even in the semi darkness of their bedroom he could see the fright in her big blue eyes.

“I’m here.” Ryuko repeated, her voice firm. “You’re okay.” She loosened her grip on his forearms, setting them down on the comforter. He was panting hard, not to mention sweating. In the spur of the moment he practically tackled her, wrapping his arms around her tightly to make sure she was real and that was just another nightmare.

“Hey... you alright?” She asks once he released her.

He breathed, running a hand through his hair. “It’s just- it was nothing. Sorry I woke you.”

“Not as sorry as me, what was it this time?”

He hesitated revealing he vividly horrific dream and she noticed. She brought her hands up to his face for a second before wrapping them around his head pulling him towards her. She laid both of them down, holding his head under her chin. Her legs wrapped around his as if she was trying to hold him with as much of herself as possible. He hugged her back, inhaling and exhaling her scent.

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to y’know. I get it.” She said, softly running her fingers through his hair, her voice vibrated in her chest every time she spoke.

Uzu swallowed hard, he was never the  _talking about it_ type, but he didn’t want her to feel shut out either.

“You, you were in it” He started.

She seemed unfazed by the fact and kept sweeping through his hair letting him continue. The next part he wasn’t so sure if he wanted to talk about because the she devil was part of it. After a long pause he mustered up the courage.

“And Nui too.”

This time Ryuko’s hand stopped in his hair and her arms as well as her legs tightened around him, but only briefly. For a second Uzu thought he had said something he shouldn’t. That he’d reopened old wounds that hadn’t entirely healed yet.

“Uh huh” She said plainly, her hands moving through his hair again.

“She... She- “ He sighed before continuing again. “She killed you and I couldn’t stop it.” He recalled bitterly. “All I could do was watch.” He said through gritted teeth.

Ryuko’s movements slowed to a stop and he thought he had said too much.

“I don’t know if you know this, but nothing can hurt me anymore.”

“Huh?” He asked, tipping his head up to look at her obviously surprised by her response.

“Not even Nui.” 

That was one of the few rare times he heard her speak Nui’s name.

“Which means I’m not gonna let anything happen to you either.”

She pressed a kiss to his forehead as a sign of her promise not to let anything hurt him. He removed the hand she had in his hair and kissed the back of it in return.

“And neither am I, you can bet your ass on that.” 

“Feeling better?” 

“Yeah.” He hugged her closer and snuggled into the crook of her neck. She laughed from the ticklish sensation, resting her cheek atop his head. 

“Feel okay to sleep now?” She asked.

“Kinda”

“If you can’t I’d be more than happy to wait for you to doze off.”

“What if you end up dozing off first?”

“Do you gotta turn everything into a competition?”

“Who said anything about a competition?” 

Somehow they both knew what that meant.

“You’re on.” They said in union.

They both only lasted a mere three minutes and eighteen seconds.


End file.
